4 drabbles sur N et Touko
by MademoiselleYamiko
Summary: 4 petites histoires sur N et Touko /Hilda


Drabbles : N et Touko

L'univers Pokémon ne m'appartient pas .Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux mais j'en suis assez satisfaite , disons que cela aurait pu être pire ^^ .

* * *

Drabble numéro 1 : ''Tout va bien , tout est beau ...ça sonne faux'' Malsain de Laurie Darms .

Touko parcourait le monde d' Unys , l'air perdu dans ses pensées , cela durait depuis plus d'un an maintenant et cela ne s'améliorait pas . Lorsqu'on lui demandait comment elle allait , la jeune dresseuse répondait « bien , tout va bien ,pourquoi cela en serait autrement , je suis jeune, en bonne santé et championne de la région » . Seulement rien n'allait bien et plus rien n'avait de saveurs depuis son départ ...N , où était-il à présent , que faisait-il ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle , et elle savait qu'un jour son désir de connaître les réponses la pousserait à le rechercher et à quitter tout cela pour lui , en attendant elle prétendait que sa vie était formidable et que l'ex-prince n'était rien, rien de plus qu'un dresseur dans sa vie .

* * *

Drabble numéro 2 : ''Oublier , c'est aussi oublier d'évoluer'' Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro .

Il était tard , la lune était cachée par des nuages et il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étoiles . C'est sous ce ciel qu'un jeune homme réfléchissait .Il avait quitté sa région natale il y a plus d'un an ,espérant se reconstruire , découvrir qui il était .Ici , il n'était qu'un jeune homme comme les autres , un dresseur aux longs cheveux verts et à l'allure décontractée . Il dormait mal ,tournant et retournant dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien , et cela durait depuis plus d'un an , depuis qu'il avait fui Unys et son ancienne vie . Il se leva , sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait plus avant un long moment , se dirigea sur le balcon et scruta l'horizon ,sans rien regarder de particulier . L'après-midi même ,en se promenant dans le parc avec ses pokémons il avait rencontré un vieil homme qui jouait avec un Arcanin .L'ancien , le voyant l'air troublé se mit à lui faire la conversation , N ,toujours en quête de contact humain en fut très heureux .Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien , le plus jeune lui raconta son passé qu'il voulait à tout prix oublier .A cet aveux le vieillard avait levé un sourcil ,'' Tu ne dois pas faire ça , si tu oublies tout ce que tu as connu , de bien ou de mal ,si tu effaces de ta mémoire comment était ton père , qui te dis que tu ne finiras pas par lui ressembler ? La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille N,mais si tu sais tirer profit des expériences qu'elle t'apporte , tu verras qu'elle te rendra meilleur '' . Ces mots , ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête , au fond ,le vieil homme avait raison , il n'avait que fuir ses problèmes mais il ne pouvait pas fuir qui il était , et s'il oubliait tout , cela signifiait aussi oublier les gens merveilleux qu'il avait croisé sur sa route , et un visage en particulier lui vont à l'esprit , il rentrerait un jour à Unys , rien que pour revoir ce joli minois .

* * *

Drabble numéro 3 : ''Tu sais , la victoire et la défaite ,c'est pareil : ça se traduit par des larmes.'' A l'amour comme à la guerre de Philippe Léotard .

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre , animés par le même désir de vaincre ,par la même détermination celle de prouver qu'ils avaient raison . Leurs pokémons donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour ne pas les décevoir , pour triompher de l'autre .Zekrom et Reshiram se défiaient du regard , avant chaque attaque , les ordres s'enchaînaient , tout autour d'eux tremblait , la scène avait des airs d'apocalypse . Finalement , après de longues minutes acharnées , Touko , l'élu de la réalité avait gagné , elle avait battu N l'enfant du rêve .Tous les deux se regardaient , des larmes coulant sur leurs joues , il pleurait parce que son rêve venait de s'effondrer , et elle , elle pleurait de soulagement ,et de tristesse .Elle allait redevenir une simple dresseuse , mais seule , elle lisait dans ses yeux la déception , et la colère d'avoir échoué si près du but . Il murmura quelque chose à son pokémon légendaire et lui monta dessus , il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune dresseuse avant de décoller . Touko resta là , muette , incapable de dire quoique ce soit , son cerveau tournait au ralenti . Elle était debout , fixant la direction dans laquelle il avait disparu lorsque ses amis l'avaient rejoint , elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient , elle se sentait vide , elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle venait de vivre .Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et força son attention sur Cheren et Bianca , elle allait reprendre sa vie avec eux mais surtout sans lui .

* * *

Drabble numéro 4 ''L'amitié fait deviner des choses dont on ne parle pas .'' Jean Ethier-Blais

Touko allait mal, Cheren le voyait bien , elle toujours si dynamique , pétillante , un sourire quasi permanent sur les lèvres n'était plus qu'une pale copie d'elle-même , ses yeux ne brillaient plus du même éclat , son sourire , le vrai,se faisait rare . Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était le contrecoup de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre , passer du statut de simple dresseuse débutante à héroïne du monde et championne d' Unys en si peu de temps ne devait pas être facile à gérer .Il s'était dit que cela passerait , que l'ancienne Touko finirait bien par réapparaître un jour .Mais les jours s'étaient succédé , se transformant en semaines ,puis en mois et rien n'y faisait .Au contraire il semblait que cela empirait .Une fois les combats terminés , son amie redevenait un corps vide . Un soir alors qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle il la surprit en train de regarder le ciel , comme cherchant quelque chose , et c'est là qu'il comprit elle souffrait à cause de l'ex-prince de la team Plasma ...N... Cheren n'avait jamais apprécié le garçon aux cheveux verts , il trouvait sa vision du monde idéaliste et prétentieuse .Comment osait-il à son âge prétendre tout savoir ? Quelle arrogance de raconter qu'il pouvait communiquer avec les pokémons ! Mais il devait avouer que l'autre héros avait de la détermination , du charisme , il savait où il voulait aller, quand lui, Cheren, avait le sentiment de tourner en rond . Touko l'avait ramené à la réalité , et s'était même moqué de lui le grand scientifique perdu dans la lune . Entendre ce son lui avait fait du bien , il était conscient que le seul à pouvoir la faire revivre pleinement était N , mais en son absence ,lui et Bianca veilleraient sur elle . Il esquissa un sourire , lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rentra chez lui . Il ne lui parlerait pas de l'autre garçon , il serait là si elle avait besoin de parler , si elle voulait elle lui dirait ce qu'il lui faisait du mal , il ne la forcerait pas, il serait son ami quoiqu'il arrive . Avant d'être la championne de la région elle était sa meilleure amie , alors avant d'être son conseillé , il serait l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait pleurer .


End file.
